


Locked in the gym closet (Chris Smith (OC) X Reader)

by J65



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Chris - Freeform, F/M, Gym, OC, PE - Freeform, Smut, chris smith x reader, chris x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: You have a crush on your gym teacher, Chris Smith, and he finds you in the gym closet before he goes home for the night.
Relationships: Chris Smith (OC)/Reader





	Locked in the gym closet (Chris Smith (OC) X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic I wrote a while ago and decided to finish and post.

You were jogging back up to university from the field with your gym class and your gym teacher asked you to put some of the equipment away. You had been playing rounders, so the equipment he was talking about was the bases. A few other people were helping, so you didn't have to bring the bats in as well.

You would be lying if you said you didn't fancy your gym teacher. You liked Australian guys, you liked muscular guys (especially when they wore tight shirts), and you liked facial hair. He happened to tick all of these boxes. Every time he spoke or was anywhere near your vicinity, you had to somehow hold in your fangirling. Every time you fangirled, you would almost always make high pitched sounds, and you didn't want him to hear you. When you did, he didn't notice, or pretended not to. It was a really dubious subject as to whether he did or not, and you hoped he didn't.

After the people with the other equipment had left, you were getting ready to leave, and as you walked to the door, it slammed shut in your face. You pounded on the door, hoping you wouldn't get locked in, but it was to no avail.

You heard the key turn in the lock, and it click into place. Unfortunately, Patricia had the key, and for some reason she hated you, and made you aware of that fact. You were locked in. Your only hope was to wait for 6PM, when Mr Smith would tidy up the gym cupboard before he went home. Luckily, your phone still had some charge, which would hopefully last until 6PM. You set an alarm for 5:59PM, put your earphones in and played music, hoping to fall asleep.

6PM managed to roll around at lot faster than usual. Your alarm went off and you woke up, in time to hear the door unlocking. Mr Smith opened the door, and before you could say anything he slipped into the cupboard and locked the door behind him.

"Uh..." you started. He shushed you, putting a finger over your lips, making you blush. You pulled your earphones out and turned off your music.   
"You like me, right?" he asked. Your cheeks filled up with blood and you shook your head. "Come on, that's clearly a yes." he continued. "Luckily for you, I happen to feel the same way. And those short shorts aren't helping." he motioned to the shorts that were too short.   
"The only reason I didn't dress code you was because I enjoyed the view." he smirked.

"I-I do like you." you stuttered. He smiled and kissed you, you melting into his touch before kissing back. His facial hair was a bit scratchy but it still felt great. He took hold of your head and tilted his, to deepen the kiss. This was so, so wrong but felt so, so good. You moaned into the kiss, and when you broke apart you looked like you were about to faint. You both panted before kissing again.

When you had to come up for air again, he didn't let you kiss him again, instead he pulled off your rugby top, then started unbuttoning your shirt to expose your bra.

"Wow," he said, stunned, "This is even better than I thought it was going to be."  
You blushed in response as he took off his jacket that had 'CS' embroidered on it, and then took off his shirt to show off his muscles. Your mouth dropped open, you felt a tingle down there at the sight and you had to resist the urge to put your hands all over his chest to feel his muscles. He had great pecs and a perfect eight pack. You wondered how long it took him to achieve this. Right now it didn't matter though, because you were about to lose your virginity to your amazingly hot gym teacher. He then lifted you up and put you on the gym horse in front of him.

He stroked the inside of your thigh and you got more wet than you already were, and pulled down your shorts to expose your soaked panties.

He touched you through your pants, making you moan. He then pulled them down, making you blush and squeeze your legs together.

"Don't be shy." he said seductively.

You let your legs relax into an open position and he got closer to you, between your legs.

He pulled down his pants and you saw a tent in his boxers. He then pulled down his boxers and his dick sprang free. He was so big...

"Are ya ready?" he asked in his luscious accent and you nodded vigorously. As he started pushing in it did hurt a bit since you were a virgin, but after he bottomed our he let you adjust to his size.

You told him you were ready for him to move and he started doing so, every thrust pulling a moan from you. You relaxed back on the gym horse and threw your head back in ecstasy as he started fucking you faster.

You felt the familiar knot in your stomach starting to tighten and you ensured that you notified him of this by moaning louder. He started grunting and growling which moved you along even faster.

"Chris, I'm gonna cum!" you exclaimed, right before you did so and let out a very loud moan. He thrusted a few more times before following suit, burying himself in you as deep as he could before emptying himself into you.

You both panted as he slipped out of you and pulled his pants back up. He grabbed a tissue and gave it to you so you could wipe yourself which you did, and you exited the gym closet with a massive grin on your face and headed to the toilet to finish cleaning up.


End file.
